


The messages can wait

by Khim_Azaghal



Series: Bristol one shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: House Cleaning, M/M, strip tease and lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/pseuds/Khim_Azaghal
Summary: This scene takes place between fic 3 and 4 from the Bristol series.





	The messages can wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithywindlesDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/gifts).



**Bristol - October of 2008**

 

Fili could hear the music blaring from the house even before inserting the key in the lock. The Irishman shook his head with a fond smile while unlocking the door and stepped into his boyfriend's home.

 

It wasn’t the first time he used Kili’s key, but he always felt thrilled to do it.

 

_The brunette had been the first one to suggest they could exchange their keys, and the gesture had surprised Fili. To him, this was a mark of trust. A serious one. Something he wasn’t sure he could return or even receive._

_This is why he had hesitated. His brain had screamed to be on his guard while his heart had made a happy leap, so he had asked if he could think about it. Of course, Kili had said he was ok with it, but a pained look had flashed up in his eyes. Fíli had seen it and had instantly felt guilty about it._

_However, the blonde had taken his time to think, and he had even talked about it to his new therapist._

_A little bit more than a week later, Fili had dared to trust himself and Kili enough to exchange their keys. The sheer joy and excitement he had seen in the brunette’s eyes had finished to convince him he had made the right choice._

 

Fíli put his keys in the little bowl of the entrance and leaned his umbrella against the wall before shrugging out of his jacket.

 

Kili's house was warm and smelled lovely and clean.

 

Following the loud music, Fíli entered the living room. What he saw left him rooted to the spot, his mouth slightly open from amazement.

 

Barefoot, Kíli had rolled up his trouser legs high on his calves and was mopping the floor to the rhythm of Bad Company’s [“Feel like makin’ love”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEuKkcX1uKA).

 

“ _Baby, if I think about you, I think about love_

_Darlin' if I live without you, I live without love_

_And if I had the sun and moon, we will shine them_

_I would give you both night and day of satisfyin'.”_

 

Kíli wasn't aware of the eyes fixed on him. He paused his work to enjoy the song and sing along, using his mop handle as an imaginary microphone stand.

 

_“Feel like makin'_

_Feel like makin' love_

_Feel like makin' love_

_Feel like makin' love_

_Feel like makin' love to you.”_

 

Now, Kíli was undulating his hips and grinding against the mop handle in a way that left nothing to the imagination, causing Fíli to nearly drop the grocery bag he was carrying because he had never seen his boyfriend move like this. Now, all he could think about was a dance pole and Kíli in nothing but a g-string, and heat rushed instantly to the blonde Irishman's face. He felt his mouth go dry and gulped hard, his eyes glued to his man’s perfect backside.  
  


“Ahem!”

 

Kíli stopped dead when he heard Fíli clearing his throat. He turned around with the look of a deer caught in the headlights, a hand clutched at his heart, the other on the mop handle.

 

“Jaysus! You frightened the shite out of me!”

 

Fili remained silent, and an amused smile formed on his lips. Kili squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable of having been sneaked up on. He pushed his bucket and mop aside and went to turn the music off.

 

“Um, how long have you been watching me?”

 

“Long enough,” answered Fili as he put the bag on the floor and eased his shoes off with his feet.

 

“That’s pretty embarrassing,” Kíli chuckled, looking unusually shy as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet.

 

Fíli walked cautiously across the wet floor and slid his hands around Kili’s waist.

 

“Not to me, believe me.” After a brief pause, the blonde added: “I found those moves quite sexy.”

 

Kili’s natural cheeky glint returned to his eyes when he realised his lover wasn't taking the piss at all.

 

“Oh yeah? How sexy?” he asked while locking his arms behind Fili’s neck and scooting closer.

 

“Hmmm, let me think…” Fili teased, feigning to think really hard for a few seconds. “All right, that was _very_ sexy.” He nudged Kili’s nose with his own and smiled before capturing his lover’s lips in a soft kiss. “I didn’t know you had such skills, though. Where did you learn all that?”

 

“I’ll reveal that later if you don’t mind, “Kili replied with a cocky grin. “I have other plans right now.”

 

Without breaking eye contact, Kili guided Fili to the couch and gently pushed him into it.

 

“There. Wait just a sec,” the brunette said as he took a step back and fiddled a bit with the stereo’s remote control. An instant later, Tito Y Tarantula’s “[After dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KR_Nhm1BnA)” filled the room with its slow and serpentine music.

 

“You comfortable, babe?” Kili asked.

Fili gulped and nodded.

“Good. Now, watch. And just one thing: no touching until I say you can.”

 

And then Kili moved.

 

His back turned to Fili, he slowly ran his hands through his unruly curls and stopped at the base of his nape, his rocking hips rolling to the languorous beat of the music.

 

Already fascinated, Fili sank deeper into the couch and spread his legs to be more at ease. The brunette cast him a dark smouldering look from over his shoulder, which made Fili unable to remember how to breathe for an instant.

 

Kili turned around and began to unbutton his plaid shirt, under which he was wearing nothing. He teasingly revealed one shoulder, then the other, still dancing on the tip of his toes, his lips slightly parted. Without breaking eye contact, he ran a hand across his chest and throat, stopping only to lick and suck on his forefinger in a way that made Fili’s breath hitch.

 

The blonde’s eyes widened as he saw Kili spread his shirt open, looking down at himself as his wet fingertip traced a glistening trail around a now erect nipple. Then, his hands went lower and briefly ran along his inner thighs only to snake back up and brush his flanks and chest.

 

“Christ… ” Fili muttered as his body began to respond to his lover’s teasing.

 

Kili made a step forward and leant in just enough to brush Fili’s mouth with his before pulling away, letting his boyfriend chase his lips. The two men locked eyes. Kili’s were wickedly playful. Fili’s were pleading.

 

This was the call Kili had been waiting for. As supple as a cat, he drew near once again and sat down on Fili’s open thighs.

 

As his boyfriend’s body connected with his, Fili got shaken by a mighty shudder.

 

A deep, satisfied chuckle escaped Kili’s mouth. Fili was exactly where he wanted him to be. But the seduction wasn't over yet.

 

“Everything’s all right here, babe? Your face is a bit flushed,” Kili teased with a cocky grin while wiping a drop of sweat from Fili’s temple. The latter gulped hard and realised his mouth and throat were dry. “Well, it’s getting rather hot in here...”

 

“Hot, you say? Maybe I should take my shirt off, then. What do you think?”

 

Fili had to focus hard to whisper a shaky approval. He was dying to wrap his arms around Kili and caress and squeeze and… but the rules were the rules. No touching.

 

His hips moving in slow undulations, Kili shrugged out of his shirt and let his hands roam Fili’s chest before locking them behind his neck. Both men were panting softly now, sharing each other’s breath, forehead to forehead.

 

Still grinding against Fili, Kili braced himself on the back of the couch and lowered his head until his lips reached his lover’s pulsating jugular. He kept the caress of his mouth and tongue light and soft, feeding on Fili’s moans.

 

“Babe, please… “

 

Fili’s hands were clutching the fabric of the couch, all knuckles white. His eyes shut tight, the Irishman was fighting against an aching and forbidden desire. He wanted, he needed…

His lover’s frustrated groan brought a wicked smile to Kili’s face. In the beginning, he just wanted to give a somehow innocent show to Fili. Now, his only goal was to drive him crazy with want, and he was having much fun in doing so.

 

“Please, I want to touch you… “

 

Kili flicked his tongue against Fili’s earlobe and instantly got rewarded with a drawn out moan. With his flushed cheeks and his parted lips, the Irishman looked like the most beautiful mess ever. His shiny eyes were pleading, making evil thoughts dawn in Kili’s mind.

 

“Not until I tell you, “whispered the brunette as he ground down against his lover, making him arch up to prolong the contact of their hard cocks. “You’ve been a good boy so far.”

 

That last sentence made Fili snap. He was no good boy. His hands shot up and gripped Kili’s ass, clawed at it in the most possessive way. The brunette yelped in surprise.

 

“Hey! I said no touching!”

 

“And I say: fuck the rules!” Fili growled before latching at Kili’s mouth for a deep and fiery open-mouthed kiss.

 

“I thought you were a gentleman!” Kili panted when they both came up for air.

 

“I’m no gentleman.”

 

The music had ended for long, letting the Irishman's sighs and moans fill in the room. A few feet away, the grocery bag lay forgotten. The messages could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The "messages" is the Irish expression for "groceries". 
> 
> Huge thanks to Lakritzwolf for the beta-reading!
> 
> You can click on the songs titles if you want to listen ;)
> 
> So, now that the house is clean and the boys are decent again, let's sit down and have a cuppa all together. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
